


Changed Timeline

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chance [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choices, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Oscar and Ruby's memories remaining, and time turned back, they have another shot at fixing things. But just because time turned back, doesn't mean everything is okay. Feelings are tested, loyalties strained, questions asked.And Ruby and Oscar are stuck mourning for their friends and family in a time that no longer exists.DROPPED
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Series: Second Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Changed Timeline

Once the situation was explained to the General, in brief that was, he decided he’d gather everyone up, so they could all be briefed by Ruby and Oscar together. That way no repetition was needed. Ruby bit at her lip, and went to rest a hand on Oscar’s shoulder.

“Hey. I’m glad we managed to come back…” She moved to stand in front of him. “Was… that your semblance? Or… magic?”

“I… don’t know. I… don’t think it was my semblance… I guess it could have been magic?" Oscar bit at his lip before glancing over his shoulder. "Go with the General. I… think I should go talk with my team." He offered Ruby a smile.

She returned it, and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. She knew that it was going to be hard. The memory of Qrow dying in her lap replayed in her head, and she scrunched her eyes closed tightly as she squeezed the other. Oscar felt the squeeze and felt as Ruby buried her face into her shoulder. He… wasn't doing great with his memories either but for some reason, he felt calm. Collected. Like it was all okay.

Maybe it was because he hadn't actually seen them die. Or maybe it was something to do with Ozpin. He couldn't tell. He squeezed Ruby in return.

"Are we going, you two cuties?" Nora chuckled as the others had finished talking to each other too.

Oscar and Ruby separated, both with awkward looks and light blushes across their cheeks. They looked away from each other before Ruby coughed into her hand. "Uh, let's go on ahead, team." She left swiftly, leaving Blake and Yang to giggle to each other, and Weiss rolling her eyes with a fond smile. They followed though.

Oscar was left standing in front of his team and then he paused. He had been doing a little better, but now with all three of them looking at him expectantly, he saw it. He saw the moment Ren was stabbed, and how the umbrella tip had easily pierced his chest. How his body had gone limp. He saw how Nora had been so angry. So upset. How she had clung to Ren's side and begged Jaune to save him. How she had scrambled for her weapon… and then how her body went limp from being knocked out.

And then Jaune. His words rang in Oscar's ears now. He could hear them louder than ever. He… could hear the heart-breaking yell that had been the last thing he had heard of the fight before he had escaped.

The team all shared a look of surprise, one that made no sense to Oscar until he felt the tears falling off his cheeks. He didn't waste a second more before hugging all three of them the best he could with his short arms. Despite the confusion, Jaune, Ren and Nora returned the hug immediately. They didn't know or understand but they knew Oscar was hurting.

They held him for perhaps a minute or so before he pulled away and rubbed his cheeks. He seemed to settle a little, looking almost at peace. And he was. He was relieved to hold his team in his arms.

Ren spoke first. "Can we perhaps… ask what that was about?" There was something else Oscar was feeling and Ren could feel it. He wasn't sure quite what it was. It was almost regret. There was fear too. It was Oscar's expression that gave Ren the answer though.

Oscar looked away, his eyes sad and cast downwards. He now couldn't look the team in the eye. It was shame. "I… Things happened before in that future and it… didn't look good for any of you." The answer was vague, leaving Nora, Jaune and Ren all glancing at each other.

Heavy silence fell over the group, and the weight of Oscar's words lay bare. No one was sure what to make of it.

Nora seemed to huff loudly, causing all the boys to glance at her. She reached forward and yanked Oscar under her arm and ruffled his hair. "Well, whatever happened, we can now change it!"

Jaune smiled softly and reached over to gently shift Nora's arm so Oscar could be freed. He stared for a moment before his smile turned sad. "We died, didn't we?" Oscar nodded, and before he knew it, he was embraced by the team again. They didn't dare ask how or why. If it was important, they'd find out later.

Hugging Oscar took priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that I won't continue this, sorry!


End file.
